Poseidon (Riordan)
Summary Poseidon is the Greco-Roman god of the sea, earthquakes, and storms and the elder brother of Zeus. He is referred to as one of the Big Three, the three most powerful Greek Gods, and is the father of Perseus Jackson, whom he conceived with a mortal in violation of the treaty made decades ago after the end of World War II. As such he is rarely present in Percy's life, but does his best to observe and support his demigod son. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | At least 9-C Name: '''Poseidon, Neptune, "The Earthshaker", "The Stormbringer" '''Origin: Percy Jackson Gender: '''Male '''Classification: God of the sea, earthquakes, horses, storms, floods, hurricanes and droughts; King of Atlantis; Lord of the Sea Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, and 8 die until either the concept he embodies, the sea, or the Pantheon in Greece are destroyed), Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Animal Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Sealing, Healing, Reality Warping, Life Creation, Cosmic Awareness and Supernatural Sight, Power Suppression, Size Manipulation, Can resist High-Temperatures, limited Omnipresence (Can exist in many places at once), Regeneration (At least Low-High, albeit over time, but only if is scattered into essence first), Mind Manipulation | Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 8, still has ichor in his veins) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Should be as powerful as Zeus and Hades, like the other Greek Gods, they can create constellations with ease) | At least Street level+ (Stronger than any human) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Hermes). Speed of Light attack speed (Can turn into light. Comparable to the other Olympian gods). Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Can fight the other Olympian gods). Can teleport | Unknown (Finished building the walls of Troy extremely quickly) Lifting Strength: At least Class E (Far stronger than his demigod children. Can lift and throw mountains, submerge entire islands in the ocean and ripped a part of the island of Kos off and hurled it at Polybotes in their battle, creating the island Nisyros as a result) | Class 5 (Can lift six massive stone blocks at a time) Striking Strength: Large Star Class(Can harm the most powerful Titans and Giants as well as threaten the likes of Zeus in melee combat) | At least Street Class+ Durability: Large Star level (Threatens the likes of Zeus and Hades should he ever go to war), Immortality and the nature of his true form make him difficult to kill) | At least Street level+ Stamina: Godly | Superhuman Range: Planetary (Can control any water body on earth and helped Zeus to bring a global flood) | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Trident | None Intelligence: High (Immortal being with thousands of years worth of knowledge) | High Weakness: Poseidon is prideful and fast to rage. Furthermore he has all the weaknesses of a normal god: They can be injured by supernatural weapons if they decide to fight physically; he/she may weaken, age, and take the form to represent their current state of said domain if its attacked; they fade from existence — either from a lack of worship or the diminishing of their domain and if their thrones (or other sources of power) are destroyed, they will also fade along with it or become so weakened that they can no longer take a physical form. The only way to permanently defeat a god is to scatter their essence. | Is a human only. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Water Manipulation:' Poseidon has absolute control over water and can use it in a various of ways, even creating water from nothing. He can unleash gigantic tsunamis, tidal waves and create gigantic water funnel clouds. Overall he has the same hydrokinetic powers as Percy, only to a more infinite and vastly superior level. *'Earth Manipulation:' Also known as the "Earthshaker" and god of earthquakes, poseidon has the ability to generate earthquakes. *'Weather Manipulation:' Due to his control of the weather over the seas, Poseidon is also known as the God of Storms, being able to create fierce hurricanes as well as clear skies for sailors as he wished to. *'Aquatic Lordship:' Poseidon has absolute control and divine authority over all sea creatures, as well as many fearsome monsters native to the sea. *'True Form:' Like the rest of the Greek Gods, Poseidon possesses a "True Form" that manifests when he gathers all of his essence in one place. During this time, he emits blinding, searing light that is able to kill any mortal foolish enough to challenge him virtually instantly and vaporizing the physical forms of those who survive an initial glance. *'Transfiguration:' Poseidon is able to transmute and transfigure virtually anything into anything else with ease, for example transforming a seamonster as big as a gym into millions of goldfishes. Key: God | Human Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Percy Jackson Category:Male Characters Category:Water Users Category:Greek Gods Category:Immortals Category:Matter Users Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Soul Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Trident Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Animal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Life Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weather Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4